1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive laminate for a touch panel, a touch panel, and a transparent conductive laminate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conductive laminate having metal wires formed on a substrate has been widely used for electromagnetic shields, touch panels, and transparent planar heating elements of various display devices. Particularly, in recent years, the rate at which touch panels have been mounted on mobile phones or portable game devices has been increasing, and a demand for a conductive laminate for an electrostatic capacitance touch panel capable of performing multi-point detection has been rapidly increasing.
Further, a plating method is known as a technique of forming a metal layer. For example, JP1999-170421A (JP-H11-170421A) discloses a transparent conductive film including a film formed in a predetermined pattern due to exposure to light through a photomask of a photosensitive material that contains an electroless plating catalyst and a patterned metal layer formed on the film by electroless plating. Moreover, a palladium colloid (palladium particles) is used as an electroless plating catalyst in the examples of JP1999-170421A (JP-H11-170421A).